Bahamut
Bahamut is a huge sea creature. He is not a simple sea monster and a serpentine-dragon, as he has holy powers. He is kinda like a god, but not immortal as one. He lives in the same dimension as Leviathan and Cthulhu live, he is also friend with them. As he doesn't exist in the United 'Gees Galaxy, his awesomeness is only able to be seen by Gee eyes if he is used by Dragoogee. But of course, he never does evil by himself. Appearance He is a giganormolossal sea monster, with a 4000 x 4000 90 meters size. He has light-blue scales, hands with sharp claws, a teethless mouth (As he can just swalow the whole prey) and some long ridges that extends from his head to his back. As said before, he is REALLY huge. He can easly swallow a whole whale without any effort. Behavior , shouldn't i?]] Bahamut wanders the seven oceans, just like Leviathan. He is a holy creature, eating only what he needs. He is said to be part of the pillar of the existance, if he falls, his galaxy falls. Although he is not immortal, he is very hard to kill, actually, no one ever bothers killing him, as most people know that the galaxy will fall and shatter if they do. Bahamut is actually a very friendly being, he is even able to speak. He may give some useful advices, as: Drink gasoline! '' Play with fire!'' '' Challange Magneehee to a fight (No one knows how he did know about him)'' '' Pull Cthulhu's tentacles!'' '' Enter a car with strangers!'' '' Never trust a police officer!'' Origin Bahamut is the supporting pillar of the Alternate Milky Way Galaxy, if he dies, the whole galaxy ceases to exist, as it will shatter. Some say it will shatter into pieces and those pieces will wander the space-time forever. He is the most respected sea creature, for obvious reasons. It is said that in the final day of the Alternate Solar System, the Sun will turn into a massive blackhole, but Bahamut will jump into it and completly destroy it, killing him aswell. This will shatter the Galaxy, but instead of messy shattered pieces, they will have harmony instead of chaos, like a rebirth. Powers Yeah, he does have several powers, most of them are defensive, but of course, not all of them... Restoration He can restore his vitality. Really basic stuff. Holy Storm Holy water rains down from the skies, killing the unholy. Holy Tsunami Summons a tidal wave of holy water to strike the foe with power. Purification He is able to purify his body and clean it. It helps if some kind of poison has affected his organism. Blinding Flash A strong flash blinds the foe for a short-lasting time. One of his most annoying attacks. Sacred Ultra Blast Blasts a holy white beam of order and, for some reason, destruction, yeah, that's right, destruction! This beam will banish weak foes and do heavy damage to the stronger ones. The beam is huge, so it combines with his huge mouth! Useless stuff to know about him 1- The only one that can be a match for his powers in the Alternate Earth is Cthulhu, but they're friends, so it won't happen any epic battle between them. 2- Bahamut is, unlike Final Fantasy sez (Intentional typo), a giant fish in the arabic mythology. 3- Bahamut, Cthulhu and Leviathan do a gentlemen reunion at R'lyeh every month. Category:Dragons Category:Non-Weegees